The Inconspicuous Soldier
by idiot564
Summary: I revised as much as possible and took out the rushing part, Disclaimer:i dont own the FFIX characters and squaresoft duz, there
1. Default Chapter

Well, this is my 1st fanfic Ever so dont kill me..this is pretty much a   
twisted ending, this time zidane is found about a different way.  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
THE INCONSPICUOUS SOLDIER  
  
2 years have passed since the death of zidane, mysterously though...a month  
after his death, a powerful man showed up.....Thus the story shall begin 


	2. The Tests

Well, heres the story.... my 1st fanfic so dont slice my throat til   
next year, parts in all capitals are just narrarative parts  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
*The mysterious man walks up to the Knights of pluto tryouts*  
  
Man: I want to join.  
  
Steiner: Not just anyone can join the honorary Knights Of Pluto,  
first tell me your name.  
  
Man: my name is Zida--- i mean mean Zidore  
  
Steiner: Hmmm.... that sounds just like the name of a man i knew  
anyways,what weapon do you wield?  
  
Zidore: I wield the Ultima Weapon *whips out a 5 foot pole with  
2 massive multi-colored blades on each side*  
  
Steiner: Hmmmm.... I knew a man who used a weapon just like that....  
anyways, time to take the test, please tell me what level you are at.  
  
Zidore: i am at level 99.  
  
Steiner: WHAT!? there is no possible way, not even I am at level 99!  
well, anyways, what abilities have you learned?   
  
Zidore: Antidote,Auto-Regen,Auto-life,insomnia,.....Basically all of  
them.  
  
Steiner: Wow, anyways, you must now prove yourself in a battle against  
a behemoth.  
  
Zidore: yes sir  
  
*Steiner leads Zidore into the middle of a huge room where a behemoth  
is waiting*  
  
Steiner: Defeat this monster in one minute.  
  
Zidore: yes sir!  
  
*The Behemoth casts fire, but Zidore dodges, and runs right at the  
Behemoth, in a matter of seconds Zidore ends up on the other side after having ripped through the Behemoth*  
  
STEINER'S JAW IS DROPPED AT WHAT HE JUST SAW, A BEHEMOTH WAS JUST KILLED  
THREE SECONDS..  
  
Steiner: WHAT THE FUCK!? YOU JUST KILLED THAT BEHEMOTH IN 3 SECONDS  
HOW THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT!?  
  
Zidore: Guess i was just lucky.  
  
Steiner: You are definetly going to be my Captain's assistant, you  
shall help me protect the Queen at all times, now follow me to the  
Queens chamber.  
  
Steiner: Wait here while i inform her highness about our new Knight...  
________________________________________________________________________  
This ends chapter one, ill make chapter 3 real soon.. 


	3. The Meeting

ok, well, heres another chapter... Note: up to a certain part, it  
is still the past, but eventually it will get to the furture.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
STEINER WALKS INTO GARNET'S ROOM (i'll call her Garnet 4 now)  
  
Steiner: Majesty why are you crying?  
  
Garnet: *sniff* oh its *sniff* nothing, nothing at all.  
  
Steiner: hmmm...your highness.. you must get over him  
  
Garnet: I just cant...  
  
ZIDORE(dont tell me u havent caught on yet) WALKS INTO THE ROOM  
AND SALUTES GARNET.  
  
Garnet: Hello, Steiner tells me that you are very skilled, and it seems  
that you wield a ultima sword? I knew a good man who once owned that  
sword.where, might i asked did you get your sword?  
  
Zidore: I was travelling along the outer continent when i saw this huge  
tree, about 200 meters away i found this sword laying on the ground.  
  
Garnet: By any chance, did you see a man with a tail anywhere near there?  
  
Zidore: I'm afraid not your highness....  
  
GARNET STARTS CRYING AGAIN  
  
Zidore: What is wrong with her highness?  
  
Steiner: Two years ago, the man she loved "died", but shes in denial.  
  
Zidore: So I see.  
  
Garnet: No, its ok, im fine. Now please remove your helmet so i may  
Knight thee.  
  
Zidore: I am sorry highness, but i cannot take off my helmet.  
  
Garnet: Why?  
  
Zidore: Because I have an unfortunate scar there....  
  
Garnet: Ahhhh i see... then as of now, your are a knight of pluto.  
  
LATER ON THAT DAY  
  
Zidore: Captain, what is my duty for today?  
  
Steiner: You shall watch over the Queen in her room while i patrol the castle.  
Now go.  
  
Zidore: Yes sir!  
  
Steiner: And by the way, if you touch her highness in any discomfortable.  
fashion, i shall put you on the puller and your body will be slowly turned  
into bloody shreds.  
  
Zidore: GULP.... Yes sir!  
  
ZIDORE GOES UP TO GARNET'S ROOM STILL FULLY COVERED IN ARMOR.  
  
Garnet: Sir Zidore, what are you doing here?  
  
Zidore: I was sent here by the captain to watch over you. If you  
fell any discomfort about me being here, I will leave.  
  
Garnet: no, no that'll be alright. If Steiner trusts you, then i'll  
trust you.  
  
Zidore: Thank you your highness.  
  
ZIDORE PULLS UP A CHAIR AND WATCHES GARNET   
  
Two Years later... (kinda lame, but that was just the opening now its   
back to the present)  
  
Garnet: Sir Zidore, tomorrow shall be the play "I Want to be Your Canary"  
are you going?  
  
Zidore: I have to your highness, the captain has officially appointed  
me to.  
  
Garnet: Good. Today shall be your day off, enjoy your time in the city.  
  
Zidore: Thank you your highness.  
  
ZIDORE WALKS TO THE ALEXANDRIAN BAR, TO FIND A WORRIED TANTALUS GROUP.  
  
Blank: This is not good!  
  
Zidore: Excuse me sir but, what is wrong?  
  
Blank: Who the hell are you?  
  
Zidore: I am a knight of pluto, and what seems to be wrong?  
  
Blank: Ask our leader Baku over there. (points to bartender)  
  
ZIDORE WALKS UP TO BAKU  
  
Baku: ya, what do ya want?  
  
Zidore: That sir over there name Blank told me there was something   
wrong.  
  
Baku: Ahhhh....I see... well, you want the low down on whats goin on?  
  
Zidore: yes.  
  
Baku: well, theres this new gang called Assatalus, they are planning  
to assasinate the queen during the play "I Want to be Your Canary"  
  
Zidore: WHAT!  
  
Baku: if you tell anyone this i will kill you.  
  
Zidore: ok i wont...  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, thats the end of chapter 3, ill head onto chapter 4 soon  
  
  
  



	4. The Play and The Assassination

Hmm….. I didn't think anyone really cared if I finished this or not, o well, chapter 4,  
here it comes, and I'm changing the format to prose since it looks   
better  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Zidore walked through the alleys of the alexandrian streets wondering just how the   
  
hell he was going to stop this assassination attempt, he swore not to  
  
tell a soul about it, so he couldn't tell Steiner or Beatrix, all he  
  
could do was just be more watchful, so he went back to the castle and  
  
waited till the play started.  
  
Garnet on the other hand, had no idea there was going to be an   
  
assassination attempt, "Beatrix" Garnet said, " I think i've  
  
finally fallen in love again!" "Who!?" Beatrix gasped, "Zidore! But  
  
what will steiner say when he hears about it?"  
  
Garnet asked in a worried tone,"I think Steiner will be happy for you  
  
he considers Zidore as a brother." " O really? Then this nights   
  
play wont be so bad after all"  
  
Night of the 1st day 3 hours remain til assassination (lol)  
  
Garnet sat down in her favorite seat ready to watch her favorite play.  
  
When Zidore, Steiner, and Beatrix arrived, Steiner went to Garnet's  
  
left side, Beatrix went on her right, and Zidore went right behind her.  
  
It was intermission and so far the play went off without a hitch,   
  
finally, Zidore left to go get some tea, "Three lumps of sugar please"  
  
Zidore said to the beverage chef (haha), the beverage chef smiled under  
  
his hat and scurried off to get the tea, while Zidore waitedto get his  
  
beverage, things were happening at the balcony.... The two "Assatalus"  
  
members carefully snuck up behind Steiner and Beatrix Dampened their   
  
handkerchiefs with sleeping potion, and smothered both of there mouths  
  
with the dampened handkerchiefs, muffling the General and Captain's cries.  
  
Meanwhile....." Thank you" Zidore said to the chef, and began sipping  
  
his tea, he walked up to the door to the balcony and noticed two men were  
  
in front of Garnet, each with swords at her throat, one dampened a cloth  
  
and stuck it in her mouth, immediately Zidore ran through the door,  
  
jumped forward, did a roll in mid-air, and unsheathed his sword (ultima  
  
weapon), then he landed right in front of the two and got into a battle  
  
stance. Garnet on the other hand, all she could see was darkness, the last  
  
thing she saw before she fell into her dark oblivion, was Zidore in front  
  
of her, he was in a battle stance, and she saw something different, right  
  
before she fell asleep, she noticed what? a tail? a tail was sticking out  
  
of the bottom of the armor, after that, her eyelids felt like a thousand  
  
weights, and she reluctantly shut them and fell into her drugged sleep....  
  
Zidore was ready to battle to the death, he knew these two had to be at level  
  
10, and he could take these guys easily, he spun his weapon around, and  
  
knocked the sword out of one of the member's hands, the other member took this   
  
chance to slice at Zidore's arm, Zidore let out a little yelp when he  
  
felt the sharp blade cut his arm, this threw him into a trance, he spun his   
  
weapon around, threw both members off the balcony and used grand lethal  
  
on them, they could feel the power begin to tear them apart and they  
  
blew up in midair....  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Do you consider that a cliffhanger? i dunno, i edited that a lil bit 


	5. The Evacuation, and the Question

Here comes chapter five, im havin a mad case of writers block, but after  
wackin myself a few times over the head with my huge ass dictionary  
i found out what else to write, hope you enjoy it.  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Zidore picked up the unconcious Garnet and brought her into her room,  
  
when he heard a massive explosion, he ran outside to find a huge fire growing  
  
in the middle of Alexandria,The entire army of Alexandria  
  
(A/N: In case you wanted to know it was assatalus that set a bomb in   
  
Alexandria.)was waiting on the castle courtyard, Zidore shouted orders  
  
to the men,"You take squad A and send em to extinguish fires, squad B  
  
will be heading in to town and evacuatiing citizens, Squad C, you will back  
  
up squad A, if the fire gets past them extinguish it quickly, now move out!"  
  
"But where is the captain, the general, and her highness?" A soldier   
  
piped up " I will be evacuating them, now, move out!" the soldiers quickly  
  
sprang into action. Zidore ran back to the castle, he ran straight to the   
  
balcony and hauled up steiner with all the strength he could muster, he  
  
ran into the stables and placed steiner in a cart, then he ran back to  
  
the balcony, grabbed Beatrix, and brought her into the cart with steiner,  
  
after that he ran into Garnet's room, gently picked her up, ran downstairs  
  
and placed her as softly as he could into the cart,he closed the cart,  
  
hitched up a horse and rode out as fast as possible and decided the best  
  
route to take to get to linblum (since Alexandria was being burned down,  
  
they have to request help as soon as possible)was by going through the  
  
evil forest, he knew he could take every monster there with ease, so he  
  
headed straight for evil forest. When he arrived he decided to make camp  
  
for the night, he pitched up his tent, and placed the three unconsciuos  
  
people inside the tent. After 5 hours of unconsciousness, Garnet's eyes  
  
fluttered open, she quickly took in her surroundings, she was inside a tent,  
  
she started moving around when she felt something warm, she looked to  
  
her left and saw Steiner and Beatrix lying there, then she heard footsteps  
  
and she decided to attack whoever this kidnapper was, Zidore popped his   
  
head into the tent and Garnet immediately pounced on him, "YOUR HIGHNESS!  
  
WHAT IN THE TERRA'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?" screamed Zidore when  
  
he felt Garnet clawing at him, "Zidore? is that you?" Garnet questioned  
  
"yes" said Zidore in an angry voice, "Where are we?" Garnet asked, "Evil  
  
Forest" Zidore answered. "What are we doing here?" She asked again (Shes  
  
asking too many questions isnt she?) " Were here because it is the quickest  
  
way to Linblum, as for the reason, its because a terrorist group blew  
  
up Alexandria" Zidore answered with a flat tone, "WHAT!?" Garnet started  
  
crying, Zidore immediately grabbed her and started rocking her, calming her down  
  
a bit,"Dont worry your highness itll be alright" Zidore said in a calming  
  
voice, "What happened when i was knocked out?" She asked in a sad and worried  
  
tone,"Well, the two thieves were planning on killing you, they got me on  
  
the shoulder but I threw them off the balcony and blew them up, after   
  
that I put you in your room when i heard an explosion, i ordered the   
  
troops to evacuate and extinguish the fire, then i got you, Beatrix, and  
  
Steiner, left Alexandria, and now were camped here." he said in an  
  
informative tone, "Zidore, thank you for saving me." she said, "It was  
  
no problem, its my job." he answered. "Zidore.....Before I fell asleep, there was   
  
something that i saw." Garnet stated," What was it?" He asked,"I saw   
  
something sticking out from under your armor,There was a long pause, Zidore,   
  
took in a deep breath and said, "That is classified"" But why?" Garnet asked,   
  
"Theres certain things i cant talk about, that is one of them." "I understand  
  
, but still your really remind me of someone" "who was he?" Zidore asked?   
  
"He was a simple man, a poor thief, poor andperfect, he saved my life twice,  
  
the last time i saw him was years ago, after our battle with Necron, we   
  
escaped the Lifa tree, he stayed behind,he hasnt been seen since" She said  
  
with tears in her eyes, " dont worry" he said, "I guarantee you that you   
  
will see him again, believe me on that one, anyways, your highness, i have to   
  
clear a path ahead, please, watch Steiner and Beatrix while i go" "i will" she said  
____________________________________________________  
there i redited the chapter i dont like cliffhangers, so im gonna update as quick as i  
  
can.  
  



	6. The Same Fate as Fratley

Since i had a complaint, i switched chapters, this is now "She Found Out"  
i hate cliffhangers so i uploaded this as quick as possible.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Zidore went up ahead, he started tearing through the forest, 'Great...  
  
she knows i have a tale... guess ill have to tell her sooner or later'  
  
Zidore thought to himself, his thoughts were broken when a huge plant  
  
jumped in front of him, he wasnt gonna waste his time with this piece of  
  
crap, he took one slash and sliced it in half. At the camp....."hmmm...   
  
what did Zidore mean when he said that i will see Zidane again?" Garnet  
  
thought out loud,"Well, lets put the evidence together, Zidore has a tail,  
  
he uses the same weapon Zidane uses, 4 letters are similar in both names  
  
and, i've never seen his face" Garnet started putting clues together,  
  
"hmm.. i wonder if maybe Zidore is-" She was cut off by the rustling in  
  
the tent, she peeped in and found Steiner awake, "Your magesty, what are  
  
we doing here?" Steiner asked with a confused expression on his face. "  
  
you were knocked out by assassins, i was just about to be killed when Zidore  
  
popped in and saved my life, after that a bomb wasset off and we were   
  
evacuated to here by Zidore" she answered, "Where is Zidore?" he questioned  
  
"i must congratulate him on his rescue" he added in, "he went ahead to clear a  
  
path, but, theres somethings that i think are odd about him." Garnet said, "like what?" Steiner  
  
questioned," Well, i just found out last night that he has a tail" "WHAT!?" Steiner asked in   
  
complete surprise,"Ya, and when i asked him about it,he said it was classified, im wondering if   
  
maybe he is..." Garnet's voice trailed off, "Zidane" Steiner finished the sentance for her, all of  
  
a sudden they heard a rustling in the bushes, Steiner grabbed a huge stick and held it above the  
  
bush, he wacked down and heard a clang as the wood broke through the a metal head cover, (the   
  
steel mask thingies, ya know, the thing that Steiner wears when hes in a trance, o, and plz dont  
  
bug me and start saying "how could wood break through metal?" cuz it hlps the story thats the only  
  
reason why) and then a figure fell out of a bush, that figure was Zidore. "O MY GOD!!!" Garnet   
  
screamed,"YOU KILLED HIM!!!!!!" "No i didnt! hes just knocked out." "we have to bandage his head...  
  
but to do that we'll have to take off his mask, we better prepare ourselfs, no one has ever seen his  
  
face before" Garnet said, they dragged Zidore in the tent and layed him down, "Ready...1..2...3!!!"  
  
they tore off the mask to reveal a face, "O MY GOD!!! I can't believe it! its... its.... ZIDANE!!!!"  
  
Garnet screamed," after all these years he kept his promise and always watched over me, i hope he  
  
doesnt die like this, i dont think i'll ever be able to take it, YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU HIT HIM!  
  
WHY! WHY! WHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Garnet screamed at Steiner,"FINALLY  
  
WHEN I GET TO MEET HIM YOU HAVE TO KILL HIM!!!!!!!" Garnet yelled, she collapsed and a river of tears  
  
fell on the floor, Steiner couldnt do anything but try to calm her down, when they heard something  
  
behind them, " ugh.... what happened to me? Where am I? Who are you?" Zidane questioned, " YOUR ALIVE!"  
  
Garnet shouted," Yes I am, but who are you? and why does my head hurt?" Zidane still questioned,  
  
" You mean.... you dont remember me?" Garnet asked in a half-sad half- worried voice, " No, i have  
  
no idea who you are, but could you give me some bandages?" Zidane said;"You mean, you dont remember anything?" asked Steiner  
  
"nope" he answered, Garnet ran out of the tent, she couldnt bear it, her love had forgotten her  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" she cryed out and fell to the ground weeping madly now......  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry if thats a cliffhanger, dont worry, ill put in the next chapter tonight, so it wont be long,  
  
and dont worry, Zidane WILL get his memory back, what kinda story would this be if he didnt? 


	7. The Ultimate Ability

shit, Zidane's got amnesia, well, u guys complained so i made it harder for them to get together  
but just as i said in chapter six, Zidane WILL get back his memories, itl either be this chapter   
or the next chapter, but it'll most likely be this one, well, here goes nothing....  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Zidane stood up and asked,"Whats wrong with her?" "Nothing, excuse me.... but.. i must step   
  
outside" Steiner talked like he was about to cry, 'hmmm..... I wonder who these people are,  
  
and why was that beautiful lady crying?' Zidane asked himself, meanwhile, outside....... "WHY!!!!"  
  
Garnet screamed to herself, Steiner came rushing out of the tent, "Your highness, perhaps there is  
  
a way to get his memory back, maybe Freya might be able to help, remember? She was able to get  
  
Fratley's memory back, I'm sure we could ask her." "perhaps" was Garnets only response, she dried  
  
off her tears, "We must get to Burmecia, so how are we going to get there?" Garnet asked, "well,  
  
the ice caverns west of here, after that well pick up a cargo ship, well have to figure out a way  
  
to get through the shut down east gate that leads to Burmecia, perhaps we'll buy some explosives from  
  
the lady in north gate, (i know she only sells medicine, but now she sells explosives too) after  
  
that we'll bomb the east gate and head onto Burmecia." , Steiner said, "But theres one problem,   
  
Beatrix still hasn't woken up, and how will we get Zidane to come with us?" they both walked into  
  
the tent, where they saw Zidane wrapping up his wounded head, "Why am I here?" Zidane asked,   
  
"Because you need to help us with something" Garnet said, " Like what?" he asked, "We need you to  
  
come with us to somewhere where we can help you" she answered, " Help me with what? why should I go  
  
with a couple of strangers to god knows where, but, it sounds kinda fun, alright, what do we do first?"  
  
Zidane asked, " well, first we get out of this forest" "ok" Zidane agreed, " where do we go?"  
  
"theres a path up ahead lets start moving before it gets dark", so they set off on their journey, they started heading  
  
down the cleared path, they were on full alert when out of nowhere a pack of fangs ambushed them,  
  
Zidane Grabbed his Dagger/Ultima Weapon, and immediately began fighting, the first one pounced on him and he threw it off,  
  
he jumped on the fang and slit its throat, this fang apparently was the leader because after that, the rest of the pack  
  
ran away,"What was that all about?What kinda hellish place is this?" Zidane asked,"Its called the evil forest, we should  
  
just follow this path and h---" Garnet was cut off by a howling, at least 24 fangs appeared from behind them, Garnet knew  
  
exactly what was happening, the other Fangs ran for help, Zidane jumped in the cart, and Garnet kicked the horse's Rear and  
  
it shot off like a rocket,the fangs growled and started running after them, it was a race, and the horse was beginning to lose,  
  
Zidane and Steiner started throwing things off the cart, they were able to take out a few fangs when the cart hit a bump,  
  
the front axle cracked and the cart immediately stopped, "SHIT!" were the first words to come out of Zidane's mouth,"Well, guy in the armor,  
  
what do we do now?" Zidane said in a mocking tone, "It looks like we shall have to fight these monsters off" Steiner answered,  
  
"What are you guys doing back there?" Garnet asked,"Well, we're discussing what to do" Steiner said,"Well, those fangs sure arent  
  
gonna wait, we gotta do something, and quick!" She announced, Zidane knew he was the only one with a weapon, and he had to protect his new   
  
found friends,"Well, looks like I'm alone on this one" Zidane said to himself,the second he stepped out of the cart, he was immediately  
  
pounced upon, He threw them off and started slashing, he took out 2 fangs with a horizontal slash, and sliced another one in half,  
  
4 more fangs dove on him and he rolled out of the way, he rushed forward and took out 3 more fangs, the biggest fang charged and tackled   
  
Zidane to the ground, it bit at him and cut a 6 inch slash along his arm, by this point Zidane was furious, he kicked the fang off and a  
  
Pink glow surrounded him, he wasnt sure what this meant, but one memory returned, and that was how to use his most devastating attack  
  
He yelled out the name of his ultimate ability and immediately there was a massive explosion, the blast lit up the night sky and Garnet & Steiner  
  
both stared in awe at what was happening, they never saw this attack before, they knew he had a powerful attack but this was devastating, it coulda  
  
taken out all of Garnet's eidolons in one second, The explosion grew bigger and bigger as Zidane drew more and more of his energy into his attack,  
  
The explosion grew 3 times bigger and nearly engulfed the entire forest, after that, slowly it started to to get smaller and smaller, when it finished  
  
there were fallen trees and dust everywhere, Steiner and Garnet were nearly frozen in awe, finally, when the dust cleared, the fangs were gone, and there  
  
stood an extremely tired Zidane, He let out a sigh,coughed up some blood and fainted, Garnet immediately ran straight towards him...  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Did ya like that?, i completely changed this chapter and took out the rushed part , before you read the next chapter, review and put what you thinks gonna happen  
hope you like this revised chapter. 


	8. The Ambush

Happy?I got rid of all the rushing stuff, so, just for a summary, Zidane used grand lethal and   
destroyed the fangs, half of evil forest is destroyed, and Zidane needs some rest, poor guy, couphed up blood  
and something is going to happen to good ole "rusty"...  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Zidane! are you alright?" Garnet asked in a worried tone,"...." was her response, he was knocked  
  
out cold, "Steiner,i'll make sure he gets plenty of rest, were stuck here until we can repair the cart,  
  
i need you to go out and find some wood , after that i want you to use that knife and try to  
  
carve out an axle, just a temporary one til we reach Dali" Garnet ordered, "Yes your highness" He answered  
  
, and so Steiner headed out with a knife that was in the back of the cart, 'Heres a log, maybe this'll do' Steiner thought  
  
to himself, he heard a loud "snap" and quickly turned around, he saw nothing there, he shrugged  
  
and continued with his work, he heard a "thwap" of an arrow being shot from a bow, it only grazed his shoulder but apparently   
  
the arrow was tipped with sleeping potion. Moments later he fell unconscious.....At camp.......  
  
Garnet dragged Zidane into what was left in the cart and placed him next to Beatrix (i havent forgotten  
  
her but its gonna take a long time for her to wake up, cause i dont really have a part for her, sry beatrix fans)  
  
She took a look at the slash on his arm, and cried a lil bit,'He cant remember me, and hes already  
  
risking his life to save me' Garnet thought to herself. She Bandaged up Zidane's arm and sat down. She heard something  
  
shift behind her, "Ugh.... Did i just get hit by an Airship?" Zidane asked, Garnet shot up and yelled "Your awake!", "Yes I am,and what  
  
happened? last thing i remember was a bunch of fangs attacked me, and i want to know, what is yours and that big guy in armor's name"  
  
" He stated, "Well.." Garnet said "We took you here and The guy in armor, his name is Adelbert Steiner, And my name  
  
Is Garnet Til' Alexandros, but you can call me Dagger, anyways, you fainted and Steiner went out to get some wood to fix the cart  
  
but he hasnt been back for a few hours, im worried." Garnet said sobbing, "Well, i'm not going to lose one of my new friends, im going to find him"  
  
"I'm coming too" Dagger said, "But what do we do with that lady over there?" Zidane asked, "I guess we're gonna have to leave her there for now"  
  
Garnet said, and so, Zidane & Dagger set out to find their friend, they followed the Steiner's footsteps when they came to a clearing, "Hey look! over there! a knife"  
  
Zidane shouted out, "This is the knife Steiner used, and look! an arrow!" Garnet Replied, Zidane walked over to the arrow and inspected it, "Theres sleeping potion on this tip,  
  
i think it might have hit St-" before he could say another word 10 men ambushed him and Dagger, Zidane tried to shake them off but he felt something hard hit is  
  
head, after that he fell unconscious...  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Clifhanger? i dunno, hope you liked that chapter, I promise that Zidane will get his memory back by the 13th chapter (if i get that far) sorry for takin so long to update  
  
massive writer's block!  
  



	9. The Tribe

Well, im back, i bet 10$ not a single person can remember me, if ya can,  
im the dumbass that started a fic 6 months ago and never finished it  
well, im back and im gonna eventually finish this damn thing  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
When zidane woke up, he was so tired that he couldnt even open up his  
  
eyes, all he could do was feel around. After a few moments, of trying to   
  
recollect what had happened the night before, he noticed that he was bound to  
  
a large tree,Stripped of all his weapons, and next to him layed Dagger. After a few tries, he  
  
succeded in waking dagger. "Where the hell are we?" Dagger asked, "I have  
  
no idea, i woke up and noticed that i was bound to a tree" he answered  
  
"Well, it looks like were in the middle of a camp" she stated, as if  
  
on cue, over a dozen, people came pouring out of the tents shouting  
  
"Equincu orcha" Which was native for "White Devil" (when nature calls)  
  
"Now who the hell are these people?" zidane asked. "I've heard of these  
  
people. They are the only tribe ever to be able to live in the evil forest,  
  
they eat foreigners" She informed him, "Well this is great" Zidane said  
  
in a sarcastic tone, "YOU SILENCE " the leader of the tribe commanded  
  
while shaking his staff at the two, "We sacrifice you, but first, we dance for the gods" The Chief  
  
Screamed,while the chief talked to them zidane had noticed that his dagger  
  
was still in his back pocket, The natives began their sacrifice dance while  
  
zidane began working at his ropes, by the time the dance had ended, zidane had cut  
  
through them, "Psst, Psst, dagger" Zidane whispered, "What?" She asked,  
  
"I was able to cut through the ropes when i give the signal jump off and  
  
run as far as you can" He told here. "But what about you?" she asked  
  
"Ill be fine" he answered, "Now we burn them" The chief ordered, as soon  
  
as the tree was lit, dagger jumped off the tree and ran, while zidane began   
  
fighting, "GET HIM!" the chief screamed maniacally, Three men approached  
  
zidane with sharp spears, he jumped over the first one while kicking the second   
  
one in the head, then he grabbed the spear and tossed it onto the ground so  
  
that it was more like a pole,he jumped on the top of the spear, pulling the spear  
  
down (like one of those cartoons where they pull the tree down and set a trap)  
  
and let go, it hit the first one in the face and knocked him out, zidane  
  
then pulled the spear out of the ground and scewered the last one,while the tribe searched for him  
  
, he ran into the first tent and grabbed His "ultima weapon" he then checked the next tent that was   
  
labled "reservo foodo" he checked inside and found a snoring steiner, he picked him up  
  
(more like dragged him) and ran as fast as he could away from the village.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Aight, that crappy chapters done  



End file.
